Curame el corazón
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: Lo tenía delante y lo vi morir. Oscuridad. Dolor. Hasta que una pequeña luz llego a mi interior. Trafalgar Law, el doctor que curaría mi corazón. LawxOc


**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama, el Oc de Naoko tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de u/4561912/Aiko-Natssume que me ha dejado utilizar el personaje para este fic ^.^

Hola, aquí estoy con mi primer fic ^w^ Es un pequeño one-shot de un LawxOc.

El Oc es Naoko, que es dos años mayor que Ace (haced cuentas xD) Es pelirroja, el pelo le llega a la mitad de la espalda mas o menos, con los ojos marrones, alta (1,85) y esbelta.

Y sin más demoras, aquí está el fic.

* * *

La alegría se apoderó de mi cuerpo al verlo libre. Incluso se me escaparon algunas lágrimas de la emoción. Pero mi felicidad tardo poco en desaparecer. Allí lo tenía a pocos metros de mí, y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo. El almirante Akainu atravesó con su brazo el pecho de mi amado que había recibido el ataque que iba dirigido a su hermano, nuestro hermano, Luffy.

Corrí a su lado gritando su nombre e intentando contener las lágrimas. Escuché como le dedicaba unas últimas palabras a Luffy y después con una mirada triste me sonrió.

-Lo siento, amor, pero me voy a tener que ir ya… No olvides nunca que te amo y lo único que quiero es verte feliz.

No pude contener las lágrimas y lo abracé negándome a pensar que la muerte se lo llevaba.

-¡Cállate, enano! ¡V-vas a salir de esta! E-eres fuerte… p-por favor no me dejes… te amo mucho… –la voz me temblaba pero me daba igual. No podía ser verdad, no quería creerlo.

-Lo siento… –susurró con menos fuerza.

Lo ví cerrar los ojos lentamente y deposite un suave beso en sus labios. Sonrió y entonces se fue para siempre. Ace, mi amor, había muerto y no pude salvarlo. La impotencia se apoderó de mí. Lloré como nunca antes había llorado y mi grito desesperado se unió al del pequeño Luffy.

-¡ACEEEE!

Las heridas provocadas en la guerra y la terrible experiencia que acababa de vivir me hicieron caer en la inconsciencia durante un largo tiempo.

Estaba sola, rodeada de oscuridad. Ace, Ace, Ace. Era lo único que resonaba en mi mente. Su voz volvió a mí.

"_Lo siento…_" aquellas palabras me taladraban los oídos una y otra vez.

Él me pedía perdón cuando la culpa la tuve yo por no saber protegerle.

"No hiciste nada"

"Te quedaste quieta y lo dejaste morir"

"Eres una debilucha"

Seguí reprochándome a mi misma todos mis errores. Tenía la culpa, yo lo había matado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe respirando agitadamente. Recordé todo de nuevo y grite, de dolor, de tristeza, de frustración. Me levante de la cama en la que estaba mirando a todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y Ace? Él no estaba muerto, solo había sido un sueño mío. Ace tenía que estar allí, conmigo.

-¡Ace! ¡Ace! –empecé a temblar de miedo.- ¿Dónde está Ace?

Golpeé algo, ni siquiera me fije en que era pero parecía una puerta, que cedió ante el golpe. Seguí avanzando buscando a mi pecoso.

-¡Enano! –grité de nuevo.

Escuche ruidos a mi alrededor, pero no eran la voz de Ace gritándome que él no era un enano. No les presté atención. Pero algo me agarró y me tiró al suelo. Me revolví con todas mis fuerzas gritando y llamando a Ace, pero nunca vino en mi rescate.

Sentí un pinchazo y luego nada. De nuevo oscuridad. Las pesadillas no tardaron en llegar para atormentarme, mostrándome una y otra vez la muerte del hombre al que amaba.

Desperté de nuevo. Pero por alguna razón no me moví. Aun me sentía dormida y entumecida. Presté atención a los sonidos a mi alrededor. Un ligero pitido y unos pasos que iban de aquí para allá. Intente hablar, pero de mis labios solo salió un pequeño gemido de dolor.

No me había fijado hasta ahora pero me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me miré un poco como pude y vi que tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo. ¿Quién me las había puesto? Moviendo lo menos posible la cabeza intente reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

Una habitación de paredes, techo y suelo de metal, iluminada con un par de lámparas que colgaban del techo, a un lado de la cama en la que estaba había todo tipo de maquinas que supuse que eran médicas y al otro lado una mesita.

Busqué con la mirada al dueño de los paso que martillaban mi cabeza. Un hombre alto y delgado de piel morena. Llevaba una sudadera amarilla y negra con las mangas subidas dejando ver sus tatuajes, pendientes y un gorro blanco con motitas marrones. Supe en seguida quien era. Trafalgar Law, supernova.

Cerré los ojos con pesadez, me costaba mantenerme despierta. Intenté moverme de nuevo y no conseguí nada. Decidí empezar despacio, moviendo primero los dedos de las manos y los pies. Una vez conseguido ese objetivo lo intente con las manos y los pies, y así poco a poco conseguí hacer pequeños movimientos.

Law pareció notar como me agitaba y se acerco a mí cogiéndome de los hombros para que parara.

-Tsk, se te volverán a abrir las heridas –me dijo con cierto toque de irritación en la voz. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me quedé hipnotizada con la vista de sus ojos grises. Me aclaré la garganta e intente hablar de nuevo.

-A-ace… -mi voz sonaba rasposa, apenas sin fuerza y triste.

-No está, se ha ido –me respondió con sencillez. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y negué con la cabeza.

-N-no… él no… –no pude resistir más y lloré con fuerza. Sentí que un oscuro agujero ocupaba el lugar de mi corazón. Trafalgar decidió esperar a que me calmara y se sentó en la cama a mi lado.- Q-quiero ir con él… no quiero vivir…

-¿Y crees que eso es lo que él querría? –su pregunta me sorprendió.- ¿Eso arreglaría algo? No sé que hay detrás de la muerte, pero nada te asegura que vuelvas a estar con él.

Sus palabas eran duras pero llevaba razón, aun así no quise aceptarlo. Seguí llorando llamando entre quejidos y sollozos a mi amado, recibiendo como única respuesta un silencio que me torturaba por dentro y me helaba los huesos.

-Deberías seguir viviendo –repuso él.- Y demostrarle a todo el mundo de lo que eres capaz.

No quería escucharlo. No necesitaba esas palabras, necesitaba a Ace y eso nadie me lo podía devolver. En ningún momento deje de llorar y eso pareció molestarle.

-Yo te tenía por una mujer fuerte, Naoko. Me has decepcionado.

Tras decir esas palabras abandonó la habitación dejándome de nuevo sola en aquella inmensa oscuridad que no parecía tener fin.

Lloré hasta que ya no me quedaron lágrimas que derramar. Seguí llamando a Ace hasta que me quedé afónica y ya no pude hablar.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé encerrada en aquella habitación. De vez en cuando dos hombres con gorros algo extraños venían a traerme comida y a revisarme, pero en ningún momento vino Law.

Los dos hombres, Shachi y Penguin, intentaban animarme como podían, pero ni siquiera les presté atención. Me quedé quita sin mover ni un solo musculo durante un largo periodo de tiempo, había perdido todas mis fuerzas y no tenía ganas de recuperarlas. Todo me daba igual.

Recordé con tristeza el día que perdí a Sabo.

*Flashback*

El disparó sonó por todo el puerto, retumbando en mis oídos. Me fallaron las piernas y caí de rodillas al suelo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me lleve una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

A mi lado, Ace y Luffy se encontraban en el mismo estado de shock que yo. Luffy grito llamándolo desesperado. Nuestro querido hermano se había ido, había muerto intentando cumplir su sueño. Todo por culpa de un estúpido Tenryuubito.

Minutos después estábamos en un acantilado mirando el mar. Ace y yo de pie y Luffy sentado en el suelo hundiéndose su sombrero de paja en la cabeza sin dejar de llorar. El pecoso no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero sabía que había estado llorando cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía. Yo lloraba en silencio a su lado mientras el viento peinaba mi cabello rojo.

- A-ace… N-naoko… –las palabras apenas le salían.- Prometedme que nunca vais a morir.

Su llanto creció de nuevo al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Miré el suelo sin dejar de llorar, no tenía fuerzas para responderle a mi hermanito.

-¡Baka! ¡No vamos a morir! –respondió Ace dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Luffy no se quejó y siguió llorando por un largo rato más.

*Fin del flashback*

Levanté la cabeza de repente, cayendo en la cuenta de algo realmente importante. Sabo no estaba, Ace tampoco… por tanto Luffy solo me tenía a mí…

Me levanté de golpe sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que se alejaron algo asustados de mí.

-¿Dónde está Luffy? –exigí saber.

-Está fuera… se ha recuperado bastante bien… está comiendo con Jimbe, Boa Hancock, Rayleigh y el capitán… -la voz de Shachi temblaba, pero le resté importancia.

-Llevadme con Luffy.

Ni siquiera protestaron, me acompañaron por el submarino y la verdad es que lo agradecí, si hubiera tenido que salir yo sola hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo. Vi a Luffy comiendo feliz, como siempre, lleno de vendajes mientras hablaba animadamente. Me dirigí directamente hacia él ignorando a todos los demás.

-Naoko… ¿cómo estás? –el semblante de Luffy se llenó de preocupación y tristeza.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes… –sonreí con tristeza.- Se que no lo voy a recuperar… pero me he dado cuenta de que te tengo a ti… tengo que proteger a mi hermanito.

Lo abracé con fuerza y él se dejo con una sonrisa. Cuando me separé de él vi que la emperatriz pirata se había puesto blanca. La ignore y cogí un trozo de carne que había en el montón de comida.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi Luffy?! –me gritó furiosa una vez recuperada del shock.

-¿Tu Luffy? –ladee la cabeza y miré a mi hermano buscando una explicación. Luffy se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Me reí.- Pues soy la hermana de "tu Luffy", así que si no me tratas como es debido no podrás casarte con él.

Aquello pareció afectarle bastante. Con una sonrisa falsa me ofreció los más ricos manjares y ropas limpias. Deje que me mimaran un rato hasta que me canse y me aleje del grupo un poco mientras Luffy hablaba con Rayleigh.

Me senté en un tronco que estaba tirado en el suelo y miré al cielo. Sentí de nuevo una punzada de dolor y añoranza al recordar a Ace. Sacudí la cabeza, debía superarlo. Sin embargo las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas perezosamente. No me molesté en limpiármelas y miré el horizonte.

Otro recuerdo llegó a mi mente, torturándome de nuevo.

*Flashback*

Era de noche, la luna estaba llena, irme en aquella noche sería fácil y rápido. Caminé en silencio por el monte, no quería tener que pelear antes de llegar a mi destino. Llegué a la costa sin ningún contratiempo. Preparé mi pequeño bote y antes de poder poner un pie sobre él un grito me hizo detenerme.

-¡Detente! –reconocí la voz de Ace al instante. ¿Qué quería ahora ese mocoso? Me giré y lo miré poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Que quieres? –pregunté aparentando tranquilidad.

-¡No te puedes ir! –me sorprendió bastante, nunca lo había visto así de serio antes.

-¿Por qué no?- el pecoso estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

-¡Porque no! -me grito fuertemente. Cada vez estaba más molesta, sin embargo decidí ignorarle.

-Ya claro...

Ace me agarro fuertemente del brazo tirando de mí hacia él. Aquello me sorprendió más todavía, jamás había hecho eso antes. Más molesta aún intenté soltarme pero él apretó más el agarre.

-M-me haces daño... –lo miré confusa.

-Te soltare cuando lleguemos a casa de Dadan.

-¡No! ¡Quiero irme a vivir mi aventura! ¡Ace suéltame!

-No –dijo aun más serio.

Intenté soltarme de nuevo y Ace desesperado volvió a tirar de mí uniendo sus labios con los míos. Me sorprendí mucho, pero no rompí el beso, me gustó aquel contacto. Fue un beso torpe, pero dulce, un beso dónde nos dijimos muchas cosas que en palabras no éramos capaces de decir.

Nos miramos sonrojados. Ace fue el primero en apartar la mirada. Sonreí, se le veía muy tierno.

-No te vaya… –repitió más calmado.

-Mmm… no se… no se… no me ha quedado claro… –le sonreí divertida.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con decisión y más seguridad. Saboreé sus labios lentamente y lo abrace por el cuelo, él me abrazo por la cintura y pegó más su cuerpo el mío.

Aquella noche me entregue a él, fuimos uno solo y le demostré todo mi amor. Desde entonces estuvimos juntos e intentamos no separarnos.

Estábamos tumbados en el suelo, tumbados sobre una manta que Ace había sacado de la antigua cabaña donde jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños. Tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchaba el rítmico latir de su corazón. Mientras tanto él me abrazaba con uno de sus brazos haciéndome sentir protegida.

-Te amo –lo escuché decir. Una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mi rostro y con un leve sonrojo respondí.

-Yo también te amo, enano.

*Fin del flashback*

Me aferré a aquel recuerdo, jamás lo olvidaría. Lo escondería en mi corazón con cariño. Ya que no lo tenía a él a mi lado guardaría cada recuerdo vivido con él como el mayor de los tesoros.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado y me limpie rápido las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por mis mejillas. Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio y a pesar de que no lo había mirado sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Trafalgar Law.

-Veo, que estás mejor… al menos un poco –recogió una de mis lágrimas con su pulgar sorprendiéndome bastante. Quise apartarme pero por alguna razón deje que mantuviera su mano sobre mi mejilla y me la acariciara.

No pude evitar pensar en Ace, en cómo me trataba como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que podía romper con facilidad. Lo miré a los ojos sin dejar de llorar, pero conseguí mostrar una leve sonrisa.

-Tenías razón –comenté mirando al cielo. Él me miró sin saber muy bien a que me refería.- Tengo que seguir viviendo. Proteger a Luffy… Demostrar que con Akagami Naoko no se acaba tan fácilmente.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

Pronunciar aquellas palabras me había hecho sentir con más fuerza, con más ganas de demostrar que decía la verdad.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Me quede quieta sin saber muy bien que decir. No lo había pensado, sabía que tenía que hacer pero no como hacerlo. Suspiré frustrada.

-No lo sé… Ni si quiera se a donde ir ahora…

Meditó unos segundos mis palabras, fue a decir algo pero se detuvo pensativo.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que sepas que hacer –sonreí ante aquella oferta.

-No sé si debería… –me lo pensé unos segundos, aunque realmente no había nada que pensar, sabía perfectamente que me convenía quedarme con él.- Está bien, pero solo hasta que sepa que hacer.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

Durante los siguientes meses me dediqué a viajar con Law por el submarino. Para mi sorpresa no fueron directamente al Nuevo Mundo, antes debían hacer otras cosas. No le di importancia y tampoco quise meterme en ese asunto. Sus razones tendrían.

Shachi y Penguin dejaron de tenerme miedo, y al parecer la idea de tener una mujer en el submarino los alegro bastante. Me trataban muy bien y siempre me alababan, aunque eran unos pervertidos. Más de una vez los pillé intentando espiarme mientras me duchaba.

Con los demás no intercambie muchas palabras, pero todos parecían contentos con la decisión de su capitán de dejar que me quedará y me trataban con amabilidad e incluso cierto respeto.

No pude evitar encariñarme con Bepo. Aquel osito me sacaba siempre una sonrisa. Lo que más me gustaba era dormir abrazada a él, sobre todo las frías noches de invierno.

Aquella tarde también hacía frío y por supuesto me encontraba sentada con Bepo. Me había pedido que le leyera un libro y había no había podido decirle que no. Cuando terminé sonrió feliz.

-Me gusta como lees, tienes una voz muy bonita –me dijo el osito. Le sonreí y lo abrace con fuerza.

Justo en ese momento pasaron Shachi y Penguin y nos miraron, fijaron su vista en Bepo con cierta envidia.

-Que suerte tienes… –murmuró Penguin.

-Ojala Naoko-chan nos abrazará a nosotros también… –comentó el otro.

Me reí y los ignoré, los iba a dejar allí discutiendo cuando Penguin me llamó.

-¡Ah, Naoko! El capitán quiere hablar contigo, está en la biblioteca esperándote.

Me extrañó mucho que Law quisiera hablar conmigo pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y fui a ver que quería. Me estaba esperando tal y como había dicho Penguin. Tomé asiento a su lado y esperé a que hablara.

-Naoko, voy a empezar con un plan… un plan muy importante, necesito saber ya que vas a hacer. ¿Te vas a ir o te vas a quedar? Pero debes saber que si te quedas será como parte de mi tripulación –estaba mucho más serio de lo normal y no supe que pensar de todo aquello.

¿Irme? A estas alturas no quería irme, le había cogido demasiado cariño a aquella tripulación. Mi única opción era quedarme, además tenía curiosidad de saber que estaba planeando Law. Tenía la sensación de que con aquel plan podría hacer lo que tenía pensado, demostrar al mundo quién es Naoko.

-Me quedo, capitán –dije tras un breve silencio.

Trafalgar pareció relajarse ante mi comentario y pero siguió serio.

-Bien, te voy a considerar mi mano derecha en todo esto, así que escucha atentamente lo que tengo pensado…

Me relató con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que planeaba hacer. Me sorprendió bastante, pero no lo interrumpí en ningún momento, dejé que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir. Había esperado algo grande, pero no tan grande como aquello que me mostraba. Sin duda Law tenía una mente brillante.

-Te ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible –le dije cuando terminó de hablar. Me sonrió de una manera un poco perturbadora, que no consiguió hacerme sentir miedo ni incomodidad.

-Bien, porque eliminaré a todo lo que se interponga en mi camino y espero no tener que eliminarte a ti –lo miré muy seria y enfadada.

-No tendrás que hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

A partir de aquel momento pasé más tiempo con el capitán, puliendo cada detalle para que nada saliera mal. Tener un nuevo objetivo me vino muy bien, ya no pensaba tanto en Ace y cada vez que su recuerdo volvía a mí sentía nostalgia y cariño. La tristeza poco a poco fue disminuyendo, aunque nunca se extinguió del todo.

Deje de tener sueños en los que mi pecoso volvía para atormentarme y echarme en cara que no había hecho nada para salvarlo. En su lugar tuve sueños en los que aparecía Ace, pero eran como ver un futuro con él mezclado con cosas que ya habían pasado. Eran bonitos y aunque me despertaba llorando cada mañana que los tenía deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder soñar con él todas las noches.

Comencé a entrenar mis poderes de nuevo, tanto tiempo parada no podía ser bueno. Lentamente conseguí avances hasta llegar al nivel que tenía cuando ocurrió la guerra de Marineford. A partir de ahí seguí entrenando, sabía que iba a tener que pelear en muchas ocasiones y no pensaba perder.

Pronto tuve la ocasión de demostrar mis avances en diferentes batallas. Sentía que cada vez estaba mejor, sonreía con más facilidad y me lanzaba a pelear con las mismas ganas de siempre.

Pero hubo una pelea en la que todo cambió. Desde el aire, convertida en un semi-dragón comprobé como se estaba dando lugar a la batalla. Me fije en el capitán de la tripulación enemiga, el hombre que Law estaba buscando, sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a él convirtiéndome en dragón en el proceso.

Peleé con él con garras y dientes, literalmente, pero entonces mi enemigo pareció darse cuenta de algo. Saco otra arma diferente a las que había estado utilizando. Una espada. Me reí, estaba más que segura de que mis escamas, duras como la piedra, no serían atravesadas por tan poca cosa. Esperé divertida a que hiciera algún movimiento, ese fue el peor error que pude cometer.

Sin pensárselo dos veces aquel hombre clavo la espada en mi pecho, por suerte no llegó a atravesarme el corazón, pero estuvo muy cerca. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y miré mi pecho, sentí que las fuerzas me fallaban y caí al suelo transformada en humana de nuevo, con la espada todavía en mi pecho. Kairoseki, la maldita espada estaba hecha de kairoseki.

Miré con odio a mi adversario que saco la espada sin cuidado alguno de mi cuerpo. La sangre broto de la herida más copiosamente. Si seguía así me desangraría.

-¡Naoko!

Era la voz de mi capitán, y aunque estaba gritando lo escuche como algo muy lejano a mí. Cerré los ojos y caí inconsciente. No sé qué pasó tras mi caída, pero nadie quiere contármelo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aún aturdida por los sedantes que seguro que me habían puesto. Me miré. De nuevo tenía el cuerpo lleno de vendas y apenas podía moverme. Una nueva punzada de dolor se clavo en mi corazón, no sé si por la herida o por el recuerdo que me traía aquella situación.

No noté que había alguien a mi lado hasta que lo escuche hablar, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había despertado y me hablaba pensando que seguía dormida. No quise interrumpir su conversación así que cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida.

-… niña insensata… Te dije que no te arriesgaras… –Law ocultaba su mirada con su gorro pero note cierta tristeza en su voz.- Quería protegerte para que no pasaras por esto otra vez…

Aquello me sorprendió muchísimo, jamás pensé que se preocuparía tanto por mí. Siempre había pensado que era una simple pieza de su gran plan.

-Casi me muero cuando te vi atravesada por esa espada… –continuó.- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me he enamorado de ti.

Me contuve para no hacer ningún gesto de sorpresa. ¿Enamorado? El simple hecho de que se hubiera enamorado ya me parecía sorprendente, él que parecía un hombre serio y sin corazón, me acababa de demostrar que también sabía amar. Y añadirle que de quien estaba enamorado era de mí lo hacía todo más increíble, llegue a pensar que era una broma.

Entonces noté como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos y me besaba con dulzura. Sentí que algo me llenaba por dentro, que aquel agujero negro de tristeza y soledad que siempre había rondado mi corazón desparecía completamente para dejar solo un cariño y un amor que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir.

-Te amo –susurró tras apartarse unos centímetros de mí.

Abrí los ojos y un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloraba de felicidad. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero yo también amaba a aquel hombre. Eso explicaba porque me quede allí con él y porque acepte seguir su plan.

Lo vi sorprendido y después palidecer al ver que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, intentó marcharse pero lo detuve.

-No te vayas –pedí acercándolo a mí para poder abrazarlo.

Aun confuso aceptó mi petición y me estrecho entre sus brazos con infinito cuidado.

-Yo también te amo –le susurré con cariño.

Vi su brillante sonrisa y después me beso de nuevo, con más pasión y amor. Correspondí el beso feliz. Me sentía libre, la sombra de amargura y soledad que había dejado la muerte de Ace en mí desapareció. En mi corazón aun seguía guardando esos sentimientos por mi pecoso, pero ahora otro hombre estaba dispuesto a amarme y yo no se lo iba a impedir. Después de tanto tiempo por fin estaba curada por completo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Acepto opiniones y críticas :3 Publicaré más fics tanto de parejas normales como con Ocs ^.^

¿Reviews?


End file.
